


When She Ran

by agentwashingcat



Series: Catmeleon [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Drabble, F/F, catmeleon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 09:58:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12056589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentwashingcat/pseuds/agentwashingcat
Summary: Ilia finds out Blake left the White Fang. A very short drabble.





	When She Ran

Ilia didn’t understand why Blake had left her a letter. Her and Adam were just going out for a quick mission, right? Stealing dust from the Schnee Dust company. Easy peasy. Nothing to worry about.

Opening the letter, Ilia found just two words.

_I’m sorry._

Ilia frowned. What was going on?

She only found out when Adam returned hours later, in a rage. Blake was gone. She’d taken off to who knows where.  
Why? Why would she leave them? Why would she leave _her?_

And for the second time in her life, Ilia turned blue and wept for what she had lost.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are very much appreciated!! Hope you enjoyed :3


End file.
